Huggly Bear
Huggly Bear is a stuffed teddy bear toy, and Buttsquat owns several of them. He first appears in "Doo Doo Doomsday," and becomes the main antagonist in "Terror From The Toybox." Description Huggly Bear is a soft teddy bear that has both a squeaker and a voice clip that makes him say sentences like "I love you forever." He is powered by two batteries located in a compartment in his back. It's implied that he is a some-what popular toy, as Buttsquat owned at least four before his current one was transformed. After being barfed up, electrocuted, and dipped in toxic waste, Huggly becomes a dangerous object that can hypnotise people. He even becomes alive, and will turn angry if separated from the people he hypnotises. Powers and abilities Normally, Huggly Bear only has the ability to squeak and to speak, due to the contents inside him. He can also become easy to bond with, as shown when Buttsquat bonded with his Huggly Bear. However, after Huggly was mutated, he gained the power of hypnosis. If someone looks into his eyes when they glow red, the person will become instantly attracted to him, being extremely obsessive and protective of Huggly. If he hypnotises multiple people, they will ruthlessly fight over the bear. The easiest way to reverse the hypnosis is to remove his two batteries, though the hypnosis can also be broken by hypnotising the person to believe they don't love Huggly. Along with the power of hypnosis, Huggly has also become alive, climbing out of Mt. Fittoblow when he was thrown into it even though his batteries were removed. He can also change his happy expression to one of anger, and can electrocute people. Appearance Huggly Bear is a small brown teddy bear with a tuft of hair, a pair of eyebrows, and a light brown muzzle, stomach, and paws. He has two pink circles on his cheeks, two pink hearts on his ears, and a red heart for a nose. He wears a blue bow tie around his neck and has a small smile. After he was mutated, Huggly gains multiple scratches (showing his stuffing), messy fur, a missing right foot, and a bitten left ear. Role in series "Doo Doo Doomsday" When McGee is dreaming of all the presents he could get for Doo Doo Day, one of the presents inside an egg was a Huggly Bear. "Terror From The Toybox" Buttsquat takes his Huggly Bear to the middle of Lake Ickygloomy to spend time with him, only to be discovered by McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt and subsequently ridiculed. Buttsquat, in an attempt to say he is another camper's toy, throws Huggly in the lake which surprises the Bottom Dwellers. In the lake, Huggly is eaten and barfed up by a fish, electrocuted by electric eels, and mutated by radioactive waste. The next day, McGee finds the ruined Huggly washed onto the beach. He looks into his eyes, and is hypnotised. In the mess hall, Gretchen becomes suspicious of McGee, due to him talking to his bag (which has Huggly in it). On a nature outing, she discovers the Huggly Bear, which soon hypnotises Squirt. Gretchen realises the bear's hypnotising properties, and Squirt runs away with Huggly. In Lake Ickygloomy, Buttsquat searches for Huggly, but only finds his bow tie. McGee steals Huggly backs from Squirt, and is soon led into a trap by Sawyer, where Gretchen hypnotises him and breaks his bond with Huggly. Sawyer becomes hypnotised, and Squirt steals Huggly and runs to Camp Lakebottom. Huggly hypnotises Rosebud and Armand, and McGee runs to Mt. Fittoblow to dispose of the bear. Buttsquat hears Huggly's voice and follows everyone up Mt. Fittoblow. Gretchen grabs Huggly and is hypnotised just before she throws him in the lava. Buttsquat arrives, and starts fighting with the hypnotised characters. McGee pulls his underwear over his head to prevent Huggly's hypnosis, and he steals the bear from everyone. He is about to throw Huggly into Mt. Fittoblow, but realised he’s powered by batteries. He takes the batteries, throws them into lava (reverting everyone to normal), and gives Huggly back to Buttsquat, who throws the bear into the lava due to his damaged condition. After everyone leaves, Huggly climbs out of the lava, vowing for revenge. "Afterlife of the Party" ''Protect the Flag'' Huggly returns as a Power-up for the Camp Sunny Smiles faction. When used, he will momentarily hypnotise all enemies onscreen, stopping them for a small amount of time. His Camp Lakebottom version is Armand, and his Day of the Dread version is the Shenanigan Bot. Trivia *He is the second inanimate object to come to life due to toxic waste. The first is Gitchy. Gallery Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:Minor Characters Category:Protect the Flag Category:Power-ups